Caught in the Act
by 1000GreenSun
Summary: Tripletfic: The triplets catch Kara and Oliver in the act and they want an explanation- humor ensues. Kara/Oliver- sequel to What I Come Home To, you are advised to read it first.AU


**Title:** Caught in the Act

**Rating:** T for suggestive material

**Pairings:** Kara/Oliver

**Summary:** Tripletfic: The triplets catch Kara and Oliver in the act and they want an explanation- humor ensues. Kara/Oliver- Read 'What I Come Home To' first. AU

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything except for my OCs: Laura, Zara, Dylan and others. This piece of writing is not meant as infringement and Smallville belongs to its respective owners.

--

"Good night kids." Kara kissed each one of her children on the forehead and tucked them into their beds. She quietly closed the door to each of their rooms and walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

She loved the house that Oliver, the kids and she lived in. Queen Manor had been in her husband's family for generations. The mansion was spacious to say the least and when the kids were born, she was worried about them getting lost in house.

Kara slipped into her own bedroom and turned on the lights. _I have two options here: I can go to sleep right now or I can wait for Oliver to get back home. I think I'll do the latter. _

Kara picked up a book and started to read until Oliver got home. It was 1 AM when he quietly walked into the room, surprised to find that his wife was still awake.

"You could have gone to sleep you know," Oliver told her.

"Yeah, I could have. But, I wanted to wait for you," Kara responded.

"Yeah, well I'm here now. You can go to sleep," Oliver kissed his wife and started to go to the bathroom to change.

"You are so clueless!" Kara pulled him into a passionate kiss and led them onto their bed.

"Wait, we don't have any protection," Oliver reminded her. Kara super-sped to the store and came back with a box of condoms.

"Happy?" Oliver smiled and clothes started going in every direction.

--

"Zara, wake up!" Laura woke up her sister.

"It's 2 in the morning. Go back to sleep!" Zara said groggily.

"Mommy was moaning. She sounded hurt." Zara immediately shot up.

"What are you waiting for, then? Come on!" Zara whispered. The girls woke up their brother and the three of them tip-toed into their parent's room. They slowly opened the door and…

"MOMMY! DADDY! What are you guys doing?" Dylan asked. Both parents were under the covers and were freaking out.

"Uh, why don't you three go back to bed?" Oliver suggested nervously.

"No, we want to know what was going on!" Zara insisted.

"Can you guys go down to the foyer and wait a few minutes?" Kara chuckled nervously.

"Okay, but if your not down there in five minutes we're going to have to check on you." Laura said. The children left the room, leaving a set of embarrassed parents.

"How the heck are we supposed to explain what we were doing to them?" Kara asked as she put on a gown and robe.

"Just follow my lead," Oliver said throwing on a shirt and a pair of pants. "Oh God" Oliver went pale.

"What?" Kara asked

"What if they saw my Green Arrow costume?" Oliver explained as he held up the leather attire that was on the floor. Oliver put the clothes in his 'special' closet and started to kiss Kara's neck.

"Mommy, Daddy, HURRY UP!" Laura called them.

"Aww!" Kara whined. Oliver picked her up and carried her downstairs. When they reach the foyer they were bombarded with questions.

"Why are you carrying Mommy?"

"What were you guys doing?"

"Why is your shirt inside out Daddy?"

"Were you wrestling?"

"Are you hurt Mommy?"

"Okay, stop with the questions kids." Oliver sighed. "How do I explain this to you? Ah! You'll learn when you're older. End of discussion."

"Daddy," Laura, Zara and Dylan whined at the same time.

"When you really love someone, you… show it to them by doing things of that nature," Oliver explained. "And-"

"Let me handle this, babe" Kara said "Have you guys wondered how babies are made?"

"Well, yeah but we learned how to make babies at school." Dylan confessed. Oliver nearly choked and Kara lost her balance.

"They teach it to you this early?" Oliver asked with obvious disbelief.

"I think its standard stuff, Daddy" Laura added.

"That's it. I'm taking my children out of this school. I'm going to file a lawsuit for taking away my children's innocence." Oliver said, his rage rising every second "I'm talking to the government about this. I'm-" Oliver was stopped by his wife.

"I think you're overreacting. We should just talk to the school about-" she said calmly until realization dawned on her "HOW THEY'RE CORRUPTING OUR CHILDREN!" she finished with fire burning within her eyes.

"It's not a big deal. I mean we had to learn sooner or later and sooner is better right?" Zara said rationally.

"I guess you're right," Oliver said apologetically, "Do you want to tell us what you learned," his discomfort obvious

"It's simple really, all you have to do is drop the Y and IES" informed Laura.

fin.


End file.
